Smile for Me
by WhiteRusskie
Summary: Three unlucky people are at the mercy of Zoya Lovejoy. This short story was the inspiration for 'Droog' and it was all done in a creative writing class.


Smile for me

I turned to the three hopeless bunch, all three staring at me in mindless terror. The two out of the three I knew very well. Jake and Hara use to be good friends of mine but, not anymore. Apparently, they both have an attraction to me that go beyond my ideal of friendship and a regular relationship between a monogamous couple. Basically they wanted a threesome back in the day. It explains the hooker that's now involved in the party and not surprisingly she looks kind of like me.

I stared at Jake. He was the main reason why I was here. He was the same as the others I've murdered. Jake viewed just about every women as a living, breathing blow up doll. The only difference between a doll and a women is they speak and think. Hara was stupid to stay with him even though I told her he was losing his interest in her. How I know? Jake told me before he tried to rape me. It was one of those rare times that I was thankful to have Sparky.

I walked over to him with a smile on my face. He was tied to a chair with duct tape. His mouth was glued shut. The other two were bond the same way. His eyes were filled with fear, anger, and hatred. I had to laugh, it was who he was dressed up as for Halloween that was humorous, and he was the Joker. I knelt down to look at him face to face.

"Oh, Jake, why so serious?" I said in amusment. Jake jerked on the chair mumbling something I didn't know. I jerked back up laughing, arms folded. I signed shaking my head. "What's wrong here?" I turned to walk over to the mirror, staring at my reflection and theirs. "Aren't you guys happy to see me after two, three years?" I looked back at their reflection and then back at mine. I was dressed up as a female version of Alex DeLarge from _A Clockwork Orange_. White shirt, white shorts and knee high tights. Black converse shoes that are thigh high, all complete with a bowler hat. None of that crotch protection gear, I have nothing down there to protect. I've always loved female versions of the male selves. This one I liked the most. I smiled at the mirror; I'm hot enough to be in a Playboy magazine only I have no interest in being a centerfold. You can kind of get the picture why Jake and Hara want me to be in a threesome.

I turned away from the mirror to my cane I left on the foot of the bed. The top part of the cane was the form of a silver dragon; its eyes were the color of rubies. I unsheathed the cane that was now a dagger. I walked over behind the whore and slit her throat. It wasn't as easy as cutting out tape on a cardboard box. I forced the knife deeply into the right side of her throat. The girl gasping in shocking horror, my hand forcing the knife to the other side of her neck. The tearing of flesh and muscle was so loud it was almost like music to my ears. I think I might have cut so deep I might have gone though bone to the esophagus. Just tearing her up I might as well make her headless! But decided not to I think it would be better leaving the neck one big gaping wound.

I had nothing against her except she was a nameless prostitute (I've killed many of them by the way). The main thing was she was at the wrong place at the wrong time. I watched the blood flow from her neck all the way down her half naked body. Let me tell you, it's always fascinating to watch blood flow. Jake and Hara screamed the way a person screams with their mouths shut tight. I can hear the flesh from their lips trying to break free of the glue.

"Oh relax you two!" They were quiet in an instant with the look I see commonly in my victims. That look of fear that says 'she's mad!' I knelt down to them; my hands perched on the top of the cane.

"She's just another nameless whore that I've put out of her misery and besides both you and I know she's not really a person. Maybe she was a long time ago but, now she's just a doll with flesh and blood. Nothing more and no one will miss her." I speak the truth to this, anything low of standard won't be missed. That's why killing them off is so easy and fun to do. But that's not the only people I kill. I sometimes go after men. Men that are rapist, child molesters, cheats anything that makes a man a perv.

Which was what I wanted to show them. I went to the bathroom that was next to their bed room. I opened the bag to my contents. Rope, gloves, glue, tape, along with some other things like a change of clothes since I know I'm going to be covered in blood by the time the 'show' is over. I took off the latex gloves I was wearing and put on some new ones. I grabbed the Wichita Eagle and went to bedroom with a smile on my face. I was having a good night.

I turned to the front page for them to see. The picture showed an apartment with medics carrying out a dead body cover in a white sheet. The title saying; 'Pedophile found bound and butchered.' It was three weeks when I killed that bastard in my apartment that I lived in. While I was going back home from my work at the theater that man was following me home and I knew who he was. His name was Robert Stak and he was a cheating son of a bitch. I've seen him a couple of times with younger women, young enough to be his own daughters. He should have known better then to follow me.

Those three weeks ago I was dressed in a school girls outfit. Most of the girls he liked were school girls in uniform….well revealing uniform. He took me to his place downstairs were he began to lay his gross old hands on me. I told him I wanted to play a game and like the horny bastard he was he played along. I tied him to the bed, blind folded and gaged him. He was very aroused when I took hold of his member. I played with him a little just to get him riled up until I cut him off at the climax. He died within ten minutes, very disappointing.

While I was showing them the article in the last page, they looked at me with disbelief. Which was kind of stupid, since I did kill a whore in front of them. I told them, "You see what I can do? I've been a cold blooded killer since I was thirteen, I have many names and I think you've heard of them. 'The Broadway Ripper, The Country Slasher, Castrator', and so on and so forth. I've killed that girl who beat me up at the end of school, I've killed that lesbian whore of a step-mother of mine and I enjoyed her suffering till I made her hang herself and let me tell you it was the best day of my life to see that bitch die. I've killed countless whores and many, many more men that suffered just the same fate as this bastard right here." I pointed at the article with anger. I truly despite men like Robert. I stared over at Hara's direction. "By the way Hara, Tonight's a lucky night for you."

I went over to the bathroom with paper in hand. I draw the curtains back; I put the paper back then took out pairs of hand cuffs and some nude stockings. I went back to the bedroom with haste, grabbing my cane as I go to Hara. I went behind her, unsheathing my dagger. I heard the noise of unease. "Don't worry; I'm going to untie you." Once I ripped the tape off I heard what could have been a sigh of relief.

"If I were you, I wouldn't relax just yet." I took Hara to the bed, I hand cuff her hands. I heard a mumble that could have been 'what are you doing, Zoya? What are you doing?' I tied her feet with the stockings; she was now spread out like a human sacrifice. I dragged him all the way to the foot of the bed, seeing her bound. I went to the bed sitting on top of her but I wasn't turned to her, I was looking at Jake. "Jake this is going to be the most intense girl on girl action you'll ever get." I had my dagger in my hand. I raised it high above my head then I bring it down on her vagina with great force. I heard Hara scream even though her mouth was glued shut. I plunged the dagger several times. Just to make it even more disturbing I sang the song "_Singing in the Rain"_. Alex can make it disturbing; I can make it more disturbing.

Seeing her blood run from her cunt was even more enthralling then the whore. The room was strong with the smell of copper as if the room was filled with pennies. It also had the stench of sex in the air. I guess she didn't wash down there as much. The white sheet turned a crimson red, getting darker by the minute. I stabbed and I stabbed breathing heavily as I go singing "I'm singing…just singing…in the rain". Hara was screaming in terror, Jake was screaming too. I think I heard him call out her name but, I wasn't sure and I didn't care, I was having a blast! With one final blow Hara stopped moving.

Once Hara stopped screaming was when I stopped plunging. I slowly pulled the dagger out of her. I got off the bed, cleaning the weapon off and to look at her now. I knew she was dead by that blank terror look in her eyes. She was like a broken doll that so desperately wanted to live. I heard Jake mumbly scream at me 'you bitch, you heartless bitch, you killed her!' I went over to him, sitting on his lap. His lovely green eyes were full of hate. I personally didn't like that look he was giving me, in fact it was pissing me off. I grabbed him by the chin. "Why the hell are you calling me a bitch? You want to know who the real bitch is? You, Jake! Besides you told me when she was working on that fateful night that you were losing your interest in her and if she was there you wouldn't have said it. So Jake I was just doing you a favor."

Jake mumbled, 'But not like that, Lovejoy.' That right there told me he didn't care about her, not really. Personally, I didn't care about her either. I smiled, I was going to make my grand master piece. "Have you ever wondered how the Joker got his scars Jake?" He shook his head, but he knew what I was talking about. I can tell by the look of fear on his face. I put the tip of the blade at the corner of his mouth. Adding pressure to the blade I cut him from the mouth to cheek bone. He screamed while I cut him. I made the same cut on the other side of his face. Blood was oozing from the wounds but that wasn't the only injury I was going to do to him.

I got off his lap to the floor. I unzipped him and thus making a discovery. I looked up into Jake's face. "Well, Jake of all the nasty things that I've done your happy to see me." I put the dagger away and went to my bag. This was going to require scissors. He now started to struggle in his now, I heard him say 'No, Zoya, please no!' That was so funny, Robert was saying the same thing. "Oh yes, Jake." Grinning as I say it. As I started to cut Him off, he started to scream and convulse. By the time I castrated him the room was even stronger with the smell of pennies than ever before.

Jake was bleeding out really quickly, his screams and convulsions dying down. With the scissors in one hand and his pecker in the other I went into the kitchen. I took some ice from the frigerator and a doggie bag. Once I go home, I plan to preserve Jake like I did with Robert then mail it to my detective sister, Natalya. She would love what I got her.

Before I left I checked for clues that would rat me out to the police even though I felt confident I wouldn't get caught. Even if I did get caught they wouldn't put me in prison. After all I'm too good looking for prison! Just when I was about to leave my foot stepped on the remote, turning on the t.v. I was just going to leave it until I saw what was playing. It was that Halloween Remake on the American classic channel. I'm not really a fan of Halloween, I'm not even a fan of Rob Zombie so why am I interested in this crap in the first place? The answer was simple: Malcolm McDowell.

I know he was an old man in this one; in fact he had been dead for some time since the year was 2074 and he was born in 1940 something so I don't think a hundred twenty or so would be wondering around unless he found the fountain of youth. Even though he's an old man in this movie, as strange as this sounds he was good looking for an elderly person. I bet he looked mighty fine when they laid him six feet under. At that moment I was very _horny_. I took the remote and put it on pause (it a good thing my unlucky ex friends have tivo) then I laid down.

First I unbuttoned myself imagining _him _doing it then I undid my bra that unhooked in the front. I was already wet from the three murders in the bedroom but, what I was feeling right now was even greater then I began to masturbate. I know you think of it strange for me to have fantasies about an old Malcolm McDowell but, it didn't matter if he played as Alex from _A Clockwork Orange_ or Sam from _Halloween_ he's still a fine man. Hell, I'll even bet at an old age he was hung like a horse.

As I was bucking my hips with pleasure Sparky shock lightly against my fingertips. It didn't hurt so bad as it use to just as long as I don't insert my fingers inside me. "Oh, Sam…..unlike Mike there I'll tell you anything you want to hear," I said panting as I was about to climax. "I'll make you feel so young….like the…Alex you WERE!" I screamed as I finally climaxed. I laid there for a minute sucking the juices from my fingers. As I was getting dressed into fresh close I said to myself, "Until next time Mr. McDowell. I wonder who'll you'll be next time we meet?" then I got my things and left.

As I was walking to the car my phone vibrated, it was from Isaac. My heart was thumping really fast. I haven't talked to Isaac in a long time. He was a college sweetheart that moved to Texas after he graduated. In his text message he was coming back to Kansas. If I were him I would stay in Texas, I got the feeling if he came to see me it would be his last. As I was unlocking the door I saw something white in the corner of my eye. I looked over to see a man dressed as Alex. He was wearing a mask, looking at me. Once I saw him approach me I immediately went into the car and drove off with great speed.

I don't know why I felt scared maybe it's my paranoia or something. All I know is that I feel something bad is going to happen to me. As I drove on the highway with Beethoven's _Fur Elise _playing in the CD player I began to relax. Everything was going to be fine…at least for now.


End file.
